Dempster Gardens
Dempster Gardens Vancouver is a Theme Park, Nature Reserve and Resort in Vancouver, British Columbia. The park was the only real theme park in Adventure Parks Chain . History Dempster Gardens was built in 1995 by naturalist Edward Dempster and opened the following year. In 1998, a Totempole\Water Fountain was added to the center of the park and has remained ever since as a trademarked symbol of the park. Dempster Gardens celebrated 20 years in 2016. Later on in 2017 the park was bought by Adventure Parks . Soon in 2019 Vancouver was droped from the and the parks new name was Dempster Gardens . Soon the park would start seeing many new roller coaters but not like the other parks so they could keep the feel and they wouldnt foucus on roller coasters like the other parks Areas Natureville (Since 1996) A town plaza with restaurants, a gift shop and entertainers. Wild Savannah (Since 1996) A Savannah-themed area. Currently Houses Cheetah. It also contains cheetah, lion, rhino, elephant and zebra exhibits. Atlantis (Since 1996) An area themed around the lost city of Atlantis. houses an aquarium and touch pool. A major feature is Moray, a Boomerang Coaster. Jungle Kingdom (Since 1996, formerly known as Kingdom Of Souls from 1996-2007) A jungle themed area. Holds an exotic temple, Tiger and Tapir exhibits and the Amazon Log Flume. Arctic Freeze (Since 2009) An area full of icecaps and shipwrecks. Contains penguin, polar bear, walrus and beluga whale exhibits, as well as the dark ride Nautilus and the spinning coaster Iceberg! Emerald Forest (Since 2001) A lush green Pacific Northwest forest, with Grizzly and Bighorn exhibits. Guests can ride the Grizzly Rapids, The Totem drop tower, or the Bighorn Roller Coaster. Serpent Sahara (Since 2009, formerly known as Sun Desert from 2009-2014) A desert-themed area with Cobra, Antelope and Camel exhibits. Within a large pyramid is Basilisk, an indoor roller coaster that is truly the first of it’s kind. Camp Rhino (Since 1996, Formerly known as Sesame Plaza from 1996-2000) ( Formerly Camp Snoopy 2001-2017 ) a kiddie area themed around a camping lodge. Dempster Hotel (Since 2012) An all-suite hotel within the park. Guests can choose between Forest, Savannah, Atlantis, And Arctic themed suites for a great. Events Winter Fest Dec 1st - Jan 1st Adventure in the amazon May 1 - 31st Spook Oct 1st - Nov 2nd Rock The park Jul 5th Rides Roller Coasters Flat Rides Thrill Family Kiddie Water Rides Former Rides Incidents Cheetah * During a daily test run in January 2017, the restraints popped up mid-ride. Luckily, no one was on the ride when the incident occurred, and the issue was resoved after the ride was shut down and got new trains and a upgraded safety system and now features a screen showing if the seats are locked or not . Bighorn * on October 4, 2008, A 49 year-old woman collapsed after riding and was rushed to hospital, where she was pronounced dead on arrival. Security footage revealed that the woman ignored several health warnings and suffered a heart attack on the ride. * On April 3, 2016, Two Teenagers were injured when thier train collided with one waiting in the station. They both survived. the ride was closed until the 2018 season to get refusbished and a new safety system and better breaks . Moray * A well-publicized incident occured on February 5, 2000. Due to a miscommunication, the ride was started before everyone had their Restraints on. But the ride system stoped the ride at the lift hill Attendence Category:Adventure Parks